When visiting Italy
by moocow33
Summary: When visiting Italy, it never crossed Gokudera’s mind that he would have to act as translator. Nor did it factor in just how annoying it would be. no pairings though hints of 8059 M for language
1. 1

this is a oneshot [edit: was] that is being worked on although i guess it could be left as this, i have a couple more elements that i wanted to include. Vaguely (tints/smigins of) 8059.

* * *

When visiting Italy, it never crossed Gokudera's mind that he would have to act as translator. Nor did it factor in just how annoying it would be.

For the previous two days he had had barely any free time, constantly being called out to translate for the menial of reasons.

Like for Ryohei's midnight training sessions. No, not for asking directions but for explaining to irate prima donnas why there was such a ruckus in the alley and to protect people. Protect people because, predicably, some of the locals wanted to have a 'friendly' spar with the boisterous blond after an hour of his so-called extreme training. Gokudera was there to see to it that no such sparring occurred.

Tenth's orders.

Or, like having to accompany the baseball-freak out to breakfast. To lunch. To afternoon tea. And then to dinner. In the most inappropriate places (didn't the dumbass know that the private booth in the back of a dimly-lit pizzeria wasn't a place for two men to be seen eating together?). It seemed the incongruous idiot couldn't learn a couple of phrases if his life depended on it, despite his respectable pronunciation and knack for new words.

Worst of all was chaperoning Hibari who, in the half Italian boy's head, had no decent reason to be there _especially_ if he wasn't going to be protecting the Tenth. The amount of situations that delinquent got himself into within hours of getting off the plane really grated on the Italians nerves.

And his pockets. His sorely money deprived pockets

At the moment he had a limited allowance, thanks to Bianchi discovering his mother's trust fund for him and freezing it until he was 18. His frown deepened and he grinded on the cigarette releasing chunks of tobacco into his mouth. Dammit everything was one huge goddammed conspiracy. His time spent self reflecting came to an end as baby Lambo ricocheted off of I-pins tiny foot and he was force looked around the full room, to check up on everyone, skimming the faces of the people hopelessly uneducated in the beautiful language of Italian. Where on earth did all of the native speakers disappear to? He would do anything to have Reborn, Dino or even Bianchi here with him at the moment.

It was 11am and they had spent the better half of the morning preparing to go out on their first real Italian sightseeing adventure, now that everyone had gotten over jetlag and settled into the hotel. On the agenda was to get as much out of Sicily in one day as possible, as they didn't know when Reborn was planning on introducing the tenth to the Cosa Nostra which was the inevitable outcome of this trip. Though, looking at his boss, Gokudera got the niggling feeling that the soon-to-be-head of the Vongola family was being gullible again and taking the Reborn's vacation to Sicily at face value. Twitching his brow and clenching his eyes closed, this time it was Gokudera's foot that sent Lambo flying at Yamamoto, who (luckily) caught him in time. Another twitch as he opened his eyes, seeing the laughing Japanese boy holding the sobbing, snotting and generally irritating broccoli monster (screw his baseball reflexes, being able to catch someone that easily was just creepy).

As a shadow passed over Gokudera's face and the silver-haired boy started seething, Tsuna decided to speak up and get the metaphorical ball rolling. "Hey everyone, guys, GUYS, we should ah go now, ne Gokudera?" His eyes looked over to see the expected change take over his self-proclaimed right-hand man who was now grinning exuberantly and holding both his thumbs up.

"Si, andiamo!"1.

… Eh? Tsuna took that as a yup, no attempt made at a translation, and smiled back before returning to everyone else.

"The minivan has been waiting" a quick look at the clock made him laugh sheepishly "for 10 minutes already haha, lets not keep them any longer".

* * *

1. yes, let's go (thank you babel fish-sorry for all you Italian understanders out there in advance, I've never had a lesson in Italian in my life so I can fix it up if there are incorrect tenses or feminine/masculine muck ups. If it were Japanese, no problem but it's not so yeah…)


	2. 2

I have two major tests on Tuesday, both of which I desperately need to be studying for, however I got carried away with procrastinating so this 'thing_'_ comes out around a week early.

* * *

He hated people. He really did, absolutely everyone. Except the tenth… Especially that baseball idiot. The minivan trip so far had been a little overwhelming if nothing else. He had organised for a little tour so that everyone could listen to happily to his native language and hopefully absorb some of it - they all had to learn it sooner or later. What he hadn't planned on was their (the idiot, the extreme idiot, the afro idiot, his beloved tenth and the farsighted idiot) shared enthusiasm. Thankfully the tonfa wielding idiot was idly staring out the window at the front of the bus, sitting next to the driver so that he wouldn't be 'crowded'.

So now, not only had he been listening to things he already knew for the last 45minutes (he had been studying so that he could answer any questions – should they come from Tsuna. Lambo and his'whaaat is it' 'why'd they build that for' questions be dammed) but he had also been translating, answering questions and pointing out useless things. He hadn't been allowed to smoke or catch up on the sleep like he had originally planned. He even gave up his window seat once it became apparent that there was no chance for him to get some rest, thanks to the boxer's excited yells, and partially because of the uneasy feeling he got every time the nut leant over and on him to look out the window.

"Ne" it came from his left, "Gokudera-kun what are all those people doing?"

Did he mention that, he Smoking bomb Hayato, really didn't want his knowledge to be wasted on anyone other than those worthy, like his boss? His eyes flicked to the aforementioned person, who was eagerly looking in the same direction as Yamamoto, the two brats perched on his lap sharing his interest. Looks like yet again he'd have to humour the baseball-loser, for the tenths sake.

Grudgingly, he leaned over to look at what the rain guardian was pointing at, silently hoping it wasn't another 'what is she hanging up out there, a piece of string?' question, that only he had had the decency to burn up at. It really hadn't helped that the tenth had mentioned seeing Bianchi once holding one of those when chasing Dr Shamal away. Far too much information, she was still his sister and the thought of her undergarments freaked him out.

The van had stopped due to slow moving traffic, leaving the pre-recorded Italian tape droning in the background talking about the history of some place further on in tour. Outside there was a hive of activity, people weaving around cars, chatting amiably, bargaining, among other things; apparently it was market day.

"It's just a normal market day, you know like the Saturday one back in Japan" he squinted suspiciously at the baseball player "dumbass as if you couldn't figure that out yourself"

"…oh" a careless laugh that extracted a twitch "what's it called, maybe we could go out for a look around"

"first of all it's not called anything, the people are just shopping, there's no need for a name. Second we already have plans to go to _galleria regionale della sicillia_ or to _museo archeologico regionale_ today. And third, it could be unsafe for the tenth out there."

Pleasant silence stayed for a few seconds inside the van, not even that outside of the van.

"but you said yourself, that people are just shopping. Plus my legs are getting sore to the extreme from all this sitting"

"shut up lawnhead!" the silver-haired boy yelled, outraged and was halfway through a muttered 'fricken baby' when Yamamoto slung an arm around him offering a grin at the quick glare that was automatically sent. Before Gokudera's hands could do anything more than edge towards wherever he kept his dynamite, Tsuna cut in.

"I really wouldn't mind going and having a look about, Gokudera. It's a good chance to get some souvenirs" then adding as a bargain chip "we can practise our Italian better on the streets than in some gallery."

His shoulders slumped, who was he to deny his own boss? Resolutely, he turned to the driver, forgetting about the arm on his shoulder, previous anger dissipated.

"oi driver where exactly are we?"

Hibari turned around, pinning him with a belittling gaze and spoke in the most monotone of ways, "that was in Japanese"

The bad mood returned.

"Fuckit- dove siamo quidatore?"

* * *

AN: to be honest I really don't know about this 'style' I have got going here, starts off in gokudera's head then goes more into third person by the end (this happened in the first chapter as well). Again this should have been longer however I am starting to think that nice little short chapters will be adequate.

**Next chapter:**

"Location: some marketplace in la Kalsa

Current status: man down, 2 MIA persons. Search team of 2 has been deployed." The rain guardian slipped off the tinted glasses dramatically before catching the storm guardian's heated glare "Haha playing mafia is fun"

" you dumbass! How can you be possibly enjoying this?!"


End file.
